custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Husi
The Husi were a breed of flightless ostrich-like Rahi. History The Husi species were originally created by Makuta Tridax using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the foremost Rahi species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Husi revealed themselves to be a docile and well-natured breed of Rahi, successfully adapting to the desert ecosystem and integrating themselves into Matoran life with relative ease. Over time they came to prove themselves an especially docile Rahi breed, capable of co-existing in the Matoran ecosystem, alongside the Keras, Ussal, and Husi. In Metru Nui, the Husi population was known to have been ravaged by the Muaka, which shared the same arid habitat of Po-Metru. Some Husi were driven towards Ta-Metru as a result, most of which began targeting Hikaki nests and getting into skirmishes with Furnace Salamanders. There were also occasions where they would find themselves caught in mechincal equipment within the District, either getting crushed to death or smelted. In an effort to preserve the species, a number of specimens were relocated to the Onu-Metru Archives. As such there remain no more wild Husi in Metru Nui. mounted upon a Husi]] Across the central Matoran Universe, the Husi continue to thrive, either in wild packs or domesticated by Matoran communities. Across the Southern Island Chain and on Zakaz, Husi were prized for their feathers and beaks, which at various times have been popular for ornamentation. Some species would sharpen the beaks of these Rahi, using them as blades for spears or heads for arrows. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, the Metru-Nuian population of Husi broke free from their Statis Tubes and migrated to the island of Mata Nui during the Visorak invasion. While the majority of it would settle within the desert region of Po-Wahi, some specimens instead chose Ta-Wahi and were given the nickname "Lava Skimmers" by the villagers of Ta-Koro. One possible reason is that they could have been drawn to the presence of Hikaki nests and other prey residing there. Both populations would return to Metru Nui following Takanuva's victory over Makuta Teridax one thousand years later. When the Great Spirit Robot suffered critical damage, the surviving members of the Husi populations emigrated to Spherus Magna. Many have chosen the Great Barren as their primary habitat, though the Ta-Metru populations seem to have migrated to the Black Spike Mountains in pursuit of prey. Abilities and Traits Wild Husi conventionally roam arid desert regions of the Matoran Universe, migrating in search of water. Although they cannot fly, Husi are fleet, strong runners. While they are considered docile by nature, Husi are not incapable of defending themselves, often using their legs as formidable weapons. Husi kicks have been known to severely harm Matoran as well as potential predators. Each three-toed foot has a long, sharp claw. The Husi also possess sharp beaks, typically used for breaking open a prey's armor but also useful for self-defense. Wild Husi live in small herds that typically contain less than a dozen members. At the approach of trouble, they will lie low and press their long necks to the ground in an attempt to become less visible. Husi typically eat plants, roots, and seeds but will also eat Protodites, Niazesk, or other lizard-like creatures available in their sometimes harsh habitat. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' See Also *Husi Building Instructions (Page 34) Category:Rahi